nanohafightfandomcom-20200214-history
Einhart Stratos
Spells Battering Ram Hotkey: '''W *Einhart quickly dashes to toward the target, hitting them with such a force that they will take damage. An additional effect will be applied based on what angle Einhart has hit them from. *Level 1: '''100 damage *Level 2: 200 damage *Level 3: 300 damage *Level 4: 400 '''damage *Level 5: 500 damage *'Mana Cost: '''300 *'Target: Single *'Cast range:' 600(?) *'Cooldown:' 23 second *'Special:' An addtional effect will happen based on which angle Einhart has hit the target from *'Front hit:' Pushback *'Side hit: 40 *Ram level' *'Rear hit: 0.5 second stun' Sky Serving knuckles *'Hotkey:' E *Einhart smashs the ground dealing damage to enemies *Level 1: 130 Damage *Level 2: 200 Damage *Level 3: 270 Damage *Level 4: 340 '''Damage *Level 5: '''410 Damage *'Mana Cost:' 300 *'Cast time:' 1 second(?) *'Aoe Range:' 1500 *'Target': Aoe *'Cooldown: '''22 seconds *'Special:' If Sky Serving knuckles is used after Kaiser Art breaking Saver Stage 2, cast time is removed. *'Upgrade:' Cartridge 5 Kaiser Art: Spining Break *'Hotkey:' R *Einhart releases a spining wave of energy at her enemies. If the wave hits, the targets will be lifted in the air for 0.5 seconds . Damage dealt is based on previous damage taken from Einhart and the target will take an extra 10 damage wave after the initial wave has finished. *Level 1: Deals a maximum of '''200 '''damage that has been absorbed previously by Einhart. *Level 2: Deals a maximum of '''400' damage that has been absorbed previously by Einhart *Level 3: Deals a maximum of 600 damage that has been absorbed previously by Einhart *Level 4: Deals a maximum of 800 damage that has been absorbed previously by Einhart *Level 5: Deals a maximum of 1000 'damage that has been absorbed previously by Einhart *'Mana cost: 500 *'Cast time:' 1.2 second *'Target:' Single/Aoe *'Range:' 1000(?) *'Cooldown:' 35 seconds *'Note:' Pressing ESC will alert you of damage absorbed on the next cast. 'Kaiser Art:Breaking Sever' Hotkey: '''T *Einhart will use a different skill based on how many times Einhart has used this skill previous: *Stage 1: Einhart stomps the ground dealing damage around her. she and her allies will receive maximum movement speed buff for the duration of the buff. *Level 1: Deals '''200 damage around Einhart and boosst movement speed around Einhart *Level 2: Deals 300 damage around Einhart and boosts movement speed around Einhart. *Level 3: Deals 400 '''damage around Einhart and boosts movement speed around Einhart *Level 4: Deals '''500 '''damage around Einhart and boosts movement speed around Einhart *Level 5: Deals 600''' damage around Einhart and boosts movement speed around Einhart *'Mana cost:' 300 *'Cast time:' 1.2 seconds *'Target:' Aoe *'Area of Effect': 600(?) *'Cooldown:' 27 seconds *'Duration:'? *Stage 2: Einhart rushes forward and deals damage around her landing point while slowing everyone she passes or hits. *Level 1: Deals 200 damage around her landing point *Level 2: Deals 300 '''damage around her landing point *Level 3: Deals '''400 '''damage around her landing point *Level 4: Deals '''500 '''damage around her landing point *Level 5: Deals '''600 damage around her landing point *'Mana Cost:' 300 *'Target: '''Aoe *'Area of Effect:' 600(?) *'Cooldown: 27 seconds *'''Duration: ? *Stage 3: Einhart releases a wave of magical energy in front of her dealing damage every 0.1 second and pushing them back. *Level 1:Deals''' 6''' damage every 0.1 second *Level 2:Deals 12 damage every 0.1 second *Level 3:Deals 18 damage every 0.1 second *Level 4:Deals 24 'damage every 0.1 second *Level 5:Deals '''30 '''damage every 0.1 second *'Mana cost: '300 *'Target: Aoe *'Range:' 1500(?) *'Cooldown:'27 Device Limit Break One *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Effect: +15 to all stats *'''Mana: 250 *'Targets: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. Limit Break Two *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect: +25 to all stats *'''Mana: 100 *'Targets: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break One activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. Limit Break Three *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: E *'Effect: '+35 to all stats *'''Mana: 100 *'Targets: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break two activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 11 seconds of being cast. Critical Strike - Passive *Gives a 10% chance to deal 2x damage. Rigid Body *'Hotkey:' S *Einhart gains 80% magic resistence and 20 armor for 4.5 seconds in exchange for 1-10 stats random stat reducation which lasts for 20 seconds *'Mana cost': 250 *'Target:' Self *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *'Requirement: '''Rigid Body Indicreminmate blows *'Hotkey: 'D *Einhart charges to a location dealing 10+agi*8 in a small area. *'Mana cost: 400 *'Cooldown: '''60 *'Range: 700 *'Aoe: '''450 *'Note: All supports disabled for her and her target during this spell excluding orange support. *'Requirement: '''Indicrenmate blows 'You coward'! Hotkey: F *If you take more than 150 damage within 1.3 seconds after using this spell, you will move to the target and heal half of the damage taken. *'Mana cost:' 200 *'Target': Single *'Cooldown:' 62 seconds Fang Mountain '''Hotkey:' G If you take more than 150 damage within 1.3 seconds after using this spell, Einhart will deal 200agi*5 magic damage to the target within 450 range of her and push the target. This spell ignores AMS and damage taken will be healed by half. Mana cost: 100 Target: '''single '''Cooldown: 58 seconds Uppercut Unchained knuckle Cartridges Upgrades Kaiser Arts(W) Cost: 15 points Boost Einhart's attackspeed by 40% and movement speed by 8%. Einhart gains a chance 8% chance to slow her target with every melee hit. Unlocks You coward! and Fang Mountain. Unchained knuckle Cost: '''8 points There is 30% that einhart will escape shamal bind by pressing '''ESC, additionally it unlocks Uppercut and Unchained Knuckles Rigid body Cost: 7 points Unlocks Rigid Body Indescriminted blows Cost: 14 points Unlocks indescriminted blows '''Requirement: '''Rigid body and Level 10